bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bendos the Silent/Bendos Updates on All Things RPW Revival
As the title of this blog suggests, this will be my place to post any and all large-scale updates I have done for the wiki. My previous blog In Regards to the Ad will be the source of info for anything I post about our upcoming advertisement. Stuffs I have updated/done thus far # - I said this before, but I'll post it again: About a week ago, I purged all exclusively Bakugan pages (including Mechtogan) from the wiki and any pages that belong to inactive Users. These also included MechFrame pages, though I don't think any of you care about those being gone. # - Today I updated the Navigation bar so that it includes Top Stories. (As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Othrys Ascending, and Kingdom Come being the only ones thus far) I have posted their respective prologues and first three chapters as drop-down options so as to give people instant access to the first few parts of each story. # - I've also had this wiki removed from Bakugan Wiki's Navigation bar (thanks again, A2). Hopefully this will keep any Bakugan-related attention away from here, at least until we get the wiki's title changed. Stuffs I plan to work on soon # - I will be drafting a set of policies that I plan to present to the rest of the admin team at our next weekly meeting, so that I can see where we all stand on that. Once those are done and agreed on, they will be posted to the Navigation bar as well. # - The ad is still on my mind, and while I will work on it within some , I will finish all other projects before it, since I'd like to get the wiki in the best shape possible before we try to draw in a crowd. When time allows, I will regularly update this blog to inform everyone of my larger activities. This way, if you disagree with something I've done or you'd like to discuss something with me before our weekly meeting, you may do so. :D Comments are appreciated as always; as well as suggestions you have for me to consider. : ~ ''Bendos'' ''--'' (Talk / Blog) -- '' 21:26, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- '''UPDATE #1': No, I did not forget to update my activities, I've simply not been very ... active. :L Anywho, I have finally put together a rough draft for the wiki's policies and they will be ready to be shown at the next meeting. I realize of course that this has not been a large concern for us, as we all seem to agree on everything thus far. However, I would nonetheless like to have an official copy of the rules around here and be entirely sure that we are unanimous on everything that is covered within them. This weekend I am also planning to resume work on the ad. I would've done so last weekend, but I was away on a college visit for one day and the other was spent on homework. Don't expect the ad to be done very soon; my time is limited and there's a lot to be done with it. That be all for now. :~ ''Bendos'' ''--'' (Talk / ''Blog) -- '' 22:18, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts